


«Агенты»

by madchester, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Case Fic, Gen, POV Outsider, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021
Summary: Что, если Сэм и Дин выдают себя за федеральных агентов не так уж убедительно, как они сами думают?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	«Агенты»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The "Agents"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729502) by [grey2510](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510). 



> Беты: **[Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar)** , **[Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes)**

Дерек Ханниган работает детективом всего два года и уже знает — если спросить старичков на службе, те зальют ему полные уши историй про всякие странные случаи, которые с ними произошли на работе. Несмотря на это, Ханниган уверен, что новое дело совсем не вписывается в границы тех странностей.

Два искалеченных тела, органы отсутствуют, а от вони крови и плоти у него сводит живот. Смертельные раны выглядят так, словно их нанесло какое-то животное — пусть он никогда таких и не встречал, хотя всю жизнь охотится с отцом в окрестных лесах. Но даже если это нападение животного, то как объяснить символы, вырезанные у жертв на предплечьях? Никто не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что они означают, но от одного их вида Ханнигану не по себе, и это чувство никакого отношения к кровавой бане не имеет.

Его напарница и наставник, детектив Лорен Майлз, невысокая и милая, но совершенно здравомыслящая. Она работает в полиции уже пятнадцать лет, многое видела и знает, но никогда не заставляет Ханнигана переживать из-за отсутствия опыта. Она подает пример и ожидает, что все будут идти в ногу. Не нянчится, но всегда находит минутку, чтобы что-то объяснить и направить, если это необходимо. Ханниган надеется, что когда-нибудь у него будет возможность передать эти знания какому-нибудь юному офицеру.

Он переводит взгляд с жертв на двух мужчин в костюмах, которые выходят из мощной черной машины, быстро показывают значки и проходят под желтой полицейской лентой. Один из них высокий, даже выше самого Ханнигана — с его-то ростом почти под два метра он привык быть одним из самых высоких людей в своем окружении. У высокого незнакомца длинные каштановые волосы, что удивляет Ханнигана — люди в костюмах на этой работе обычно носят более консервативные прически. Второй мужчина тоже рослый, но по сравнению со своим спутником не кажется высоким. Он легко улыбается, и Ханниган знает — это тот тип людей, которые всегда справедливо думают, что могут очаровать кого угодно. Майлз подходит к мужчинам, Ханниган следует за ней.

Они снова быстро сверкают своими бейджами ФБР, и тот, что пониже, представляет их, продолжая очаровательно улыбаться:

— Я агент Пейдж, это агент Плант. Мы здесь по поводу череды смертей, которые произошли на этой неделе.

Пейдж и Плант? Серьезно? Он порывается сказать, что это участники Led Zeppelin, но Майлз широко распахивает глаза и отрицательно качает головой. Ханниган захлопывается.

— Конечно, агенты. Сюда, — Майлз ведет их к телам и вводит в курс дела.

Хм. С каких это пор она позволяет федералам просто появиться и забрать дело, даже не согласовав это с капитаном? И с каких это пор федералы показываются так быстро? Что-то тут не так, особенно их вопросы. Холодные места? Сера? Что это у них за расследование такое?

Майлз отвечает на все серьезно. Ханниган решает, что это точно самая странная деталь дела: Майлз без вопросов и комментариев позволяет им вести их сумасшедшее расследование.

Федералы наконец уходят, и Ханниган атакует Майлз:

— Не сочти за неуважение, но какого черта происходит? Эти парни... — он оглядывается и понижает голос, чтобы их никто не услышал, — ... не из ФБР. Имена из Led Zeppelin? Длинные волосы? Значки? Их вопросы? И еще я абсолютно уверен, что на таких винтажных машинах в Бюро не ездят. Как насчет того, что нет никаких документов? С каких это пор ФБР делает что-то без хреновой тучи бюрократии?

Майлз берет его под руку и отводит к границе оцепленной территории, подальше от остальных техников и офицеров.

— Ханниган, ты прав. Но послушай меня: никому больше не говори об этом, особенно в участке.

— Что? Майлз, какого черта? Это что-то незаконное? — он в панике смотрит на нее. Не может быть, чтобы его напарница была замешана в чем-то грязном. Ни за что.

Она выдыхает и сердито заправляет выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо.

— Слушай, ты новичок в этой работе. Есть вещи, которые копы узнают по слухам. Впервые я узнала об этом, когда работала в объединенной оперативной группе рядом с Су-Фолс, но позже и от других слышала похожие истории. Ходят слухи, что если у тебя появляется необъяснимое дело, то, скорее всего, заявятся два парня — типа таких, которых мы только что видели, — и скажут, что они федералы. Приедут на черной Импале, назовутся явно музыкальными именами и будут задавать странные вопросы. Но через несколько дней твое дело будет закрыто. Может, не так, как ты сможешь объяснить капитану, но смерти прекратятся, а эти парни укатят из города, словно их никогда и не было.

— Хочешь сказать, что они выдают себя за федеральных агентов, и им просто позволяют это делать? Майлз, это незаконно.

— Я знаю! Но все эти копы говорят одно и то же: не мешайтесь под ногами у этих ребят, и все будет хорошо. Кажется, было дело в Балтиморе лет десять назад, местная полиция пыталась их арестовать. Все пошло наперекосяк. Выяснилось, что парни оказались хорошими, а за всем стоял продажный полицейский. Конечно, его напарница написала стандартный отчет, что парни сбежали из-под стражи, но, я думаю, позже она защищала их от настоящих федералов. И насколько я слышала, это только верхушка айсберга.

— И что? Мы просто сядем сложа руки и позволим им взять наше дело?

— Нет. Все, что они будут делать, — это не для протокола и, конечно, невозможно будет объяснить. Так что с нашей стороны надо все красиво обставить, чтобы никто слишком сильно не совал нос в это дело. Сечёшь?

Ханнигану все еще не по себе, но он соглашается. Майлз с сомнением пристально смотрит на него:

— Ты же не станешь делать что-то глупое? Следить за ними?

Естественно, именно этим он и планировал заняться, но Майлз смотрит на него так, словно собирается отстранить. Без шуток, она может.

— Нет, — наконец уступает он.

— Хорошо, в противном случае я переведу тебя в участок. Можешь всю неделю бумажки перекладывать.

— Черт, Майлз. Все так запутано.

— Как и эти убийства, если ты не заметил. Я не могу их объяснить, ты тоже, но, если эти парни могут что-то сделать и остановить это, я им позволю.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Майлз возвращается на место преступления.

Остаток недели Ханниган видит «Пейджа» и «Планта» повсюду в городе — Импалу сложно не заметить. Он пытается сдержать слово, но за ними трудно не следить. Закусочные, паршивый мотель, библиотека, морг... Они везде.

На четвертую ночь Ханниган возвращается от приятеля, с которым они смотрели игру, и проезжает мимо заброшенного дома Джонстона. Проклятая Импала блестит в лунном свете на подъездной дорожке. Какого черта они тут делают?

Он паркует машину дальше по дороге и возвращается пешком. Подходя ближе, он видит, как Пейдж и Плант появляются из дома, покрытые чем-то темным, и Ханниган искренне надеется, что это не кровь. Он останавливается, держась в тени, и наблюдает.

Пейдж вытирает лоб грязным рукавом, Плант, кажется, чуть подтаскивает правую ногу. Они несут ножи и дробовики, Пейдж привычным движением открывает багажник и бросает оружие, словно делает так каждый день.

— Сэм, как колено?

— Нормально, Дин, просто ударил, когда упал, — отвечает, очевидно, Сэм.

— Все равно пусть Кас потом посмотрит. Ничего хорошего, что ты хромаешь, — глухо говорит Дин.

— Да, скажу, — вздыхает Сэм. Очевидно, это привычный разговор.

Не говоря ни слова, они садятся в машину, двигатель с ревом оживает. Ханниган смотрит на задние фары, пока они не растворяются в ночи, а затем ощущает, что может наконец выйти из своего укрытия. Он понятия не имеет, чему стал свидетелем, и, честно говоря, не уверен, что хочет знать.

На следующий день он видит, как Импала выезжает из города на шоссе.

Убийства прекращаются.

Отчет подшивают в папку. Ханниган понятия не имеет, что придумала Майлз. Он знает только, что надеется никогда больше не увидеть эту чертову машину.


End file.
